


Bram's Thoughts

by MiaTheDork



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Basically, Gay Characters, I apologize for the summary, I haven't read the book only seen the movie lol, M/M, My writing is complete shit, Oh just a warning I am not gay so I don't fully know what the actual fuck I'm supposed to do, gay shit, have fun, terrible tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTheDork/pseuds/MiaTheDork
Summary: Bram had been crushing on Simon for forever, but then he meets Jaques and he gets really confused.





	1. Chapter 1

He had done it. He had come out. Well, sort of.

Bram had decided to come out under an alter ego on his school's website, but anyone who read what he had posted or heard about what had happened didn't even know the half of it.

Bram was in love with Simon, something nobody knew. Falling in love with the other boy had made Bram realize that he was gay, which was kind of hard for him. It had happened in the previous year, when he heard Simon practicing his audition song in a classroom for the school's musical. His voice was angelic and made Bram feel nothing but happiness. After taking a look back at his memories he realized that Simon had always made him feel... special, something he couldn't put into words, but he knew it was a good feeling.

"Shit," he had muttered under his breath, and then dashed off. Love fucking hurt, and not in a good way like Bram had hoped.

***

Bram soon heard a _ding!_ noise come from his computer; an email saying some guy Jacques was "just like him". Bram began to panic, "Shit! What do I say back? Why didn't I think this through?" so he decided to postpone his response. Bram ended up emailing "Jacques" back the next day.

For the first time in forever, he felt like he could talk to someone. _Really_ talk to someone. If Bram was being honest, he liked being able to confess these things that he's had on his chest. He hoped that he didn't screw anything up.

 


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram's perspective of the Halloween party and some of the aftermath.

It was finally the day of Bram's Halloween party. He had been emailing Jacques for a little while now and they were becoming friends, or possibly more someday. Bram didn't know, he was a bit busy with making sure no one knew his true identity. All he knew was that at the party, he royally screwed up.

***

In the beginning everything was fun and Bram, Simon, Abby, and Martin were all playing games and Bram and Simon ended up doing karaoke together, then disaster strikes. Bram ended up taking a girl to his room, and almost sleeping with her. In the midst of this, of course Simon has to see the two of them there! Together and making out. It seemed like Simon got totally creeped out and he just vanished. Bram ended up not seeing him until the next day that the two had school. Bram wished so much that he had been with Simon instead of that random girl, why couldn't he have some fucking courage for once? He could at least tell Jacques his name or something to start! But no, he had to be a fucking coward. He knew he would somehow screw everything up even further. He just knew it. But hey, only a little while until Chanukah. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are super fucking short!


	3. Chanukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Bram's Chanukah coming out thing

Great. Chanukah. With his dad. Where he will be coming out. Fan-fucking-tastic. Simon had inspired him with every message he sent and made him want to be himself, well, maybe not with the entire universe but with his parents at least.

His crush on Simon was growing, and so was his crush on Jacques, whoever he was. Bram hated not knowing who Jacques was, but he thought it was for the best that he didn't know. It ran through his thoughts the entire car ride to that crappy motel. He didn't know how he was going to tell his father. He had already told his mom but his dad had no clue. As soon as they got to the motel, he would do it. And so he did.

***

It happened right after lighting the Menorah. Latkes were being made and there was a silence between Bram and his father. It was much harder to get out then he had hoped, even though he had practiced his monologue in his head. Bram ended up speaking a lot of gibberish and then just blurting out "I'm gay!" which made Bram mentally slap himself immediately afterward. The young boy didn't expect the way his father reacted. Bram's father immediately embraced his son in a hug which lasted for who knew how long? But even with the crappy motel and weird Chanukah traditions, it was the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say as a smol Jewish girl hearing Bram is Jewish gAVE ME LIFE


	4. Simon Gets Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happened after Simon go outed.

Shit.

Fucking shit.

It couldn't be real.

It _could not_ be real.

It _could not_ be happening.

Simon did not get outed. People didn't see the emails. It was all a dream. Right?  
But no, Bram woke up the next morning and it was all real. He had blocked Jac- er, Simon's email the night before. Great. Just great. It all felt like some bad hangover.

Bram screwed up the one chance he had to talk to Simon, the boy he's been in love- the boy he's been crushing on for what felt like forever. Bram completely fucked up and he doesn't know if he'll be able to fix it. He wanted to still be Simon's friend, after Simon couldn't possibly know Bram was Blue, right?

***

Oh, Bram just wanted to envelop Simon in a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay. Tell Simon that he's Blue. But he couldn't, Simon would definitely hate him.

The group had shunned Simon, for reasons Bram didn't know. Once Bram saw those two idiots in the cafeteria, he had had enough, but of course, he did absolutely nothing to help. Why was Bram so scared? Was it the anxiety? Either way Bram fled the lunch room in a hurry, spending the rest of lunch in an empty classroom.

***

Bram found the solution. Well, if he could muster up the courage, that is. He would meet Simon on the Ferris wheel, just like Simon wanted him- well, _Blue_ to and since Bram was Blue, technically Simon wanted him and that was the best goddamn feeling ever. It could only make Bram wonder what kissing Simon felt like. 

Bram probably wouldn't gain the courage. He'd make Simon look like a joke, wouldn't he? 

No, Bram _had to_ make Simon happy. Simon deserves a good love story, and he deserves better than Bram. But for some reason, Simon wanted _Bram_ __. Bram couldn't screw this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Nick played this kid in a DCOM? And I kinda wanna make an AU? Should I?  
> Okay also I just wanna say I love Bram and that these are just his inner thoughts.


	5. Ferris Wheel (and Off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the chapter title says

So... Bram did eventually meet Simon on the Ferris Wheel. It had taken a while but Bram ended up being unable to see the man he loves so heartbroken and upset. The two had kissed and Bram was more happy then ever before. Because it was official that Simon truly loves him. And Bram loves Simon back.

***

It's time for the ~~lover~~ boys to get off the Ferris Wheel, and they hold hands. Simon has a dopey, in-love smile and so does Bram. Everyone is still cheering for them, as they had gotten the love story they both deserved. And Bram knows that that love story will never end. And it doesn't.

But I'm getting ahead of the story. After getting off of the Ferris Wheel, Bram kisses Simon again. His possibly-boyfriend. And he is happy. The two go off on their own to talk about what they are now.

"So... we kissed." Simon smiled. It was the best thing Bram had ever seen. It was happy, and at the moment it was a bit of an awkward smile, and it was full of sunshine. Bram had never seen anything more gorgeous than the sight of Simon laughing or smiling.

"Yeah," Bram smiles back at him, "And we also talked for a couple of months through email."

Simon sighs, "Are you disappointed that I'm Jacques?"

Bram thought about all the pining he had done for Simon and all of those nights wishing that he was Jacques and then said, "I couldn't be happier that you're Jacques." and then kissed Simon again, and Simon was kissing him back.

"I've kinda had a crush on you forever," Bram mutters.

"You have? But, like," Simon sputters out, "Why? You could have literally anyone you want! Why choose me? And you're way too good for me!"

Bram chuckles, "I'm too good for you? I think it's the other way around.

"And as for 'choosing' you, I don't really know how it happened. I just, fell for you and I don't think I'll be getting up any time soon."

"Same here," Simon grins, "Do you- could you maybe, like, wanna, go on a date?" Simon smiles sheepishly.

"More than anything," Bram breathes out. And so they do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram goes to the Spiers' house!

The next weekend Bram comes over to the Spiers house. Simon and Bram don't plan to do anything, well... sex-related (yet). Simon just wanted to introduce Bram to his family. After all, the two boys truly love each other and agreed that it would be nice to get the meet-the-family thing over with.

Bram rang the doorbell and Simon answered it. The taller boy (technically Simon was only taller by two inches) greeted Bram and gave him a kiss hello. It was short and sweet, but Bram cherished every bit of it.

"So this is the boy," Nora put her hand out for Bram to shake, "I'm Nora, the sister."

Bram shakes her hand, "I'm Bram, and I hear you're quite the cook! Any chance you'll be the one making dinner?"

"Yeah, I am!" Nora smiles.

"Well then I'm sure it's gonna be delicious," Bram grins.

Nora whispers to Simon, "I like him," and

Simon laughs and says, "I do too."

"I hate to sound rude, but when do we have dinner?" Bram asks.

"Didn't Simon tell you? Tonight we're watching a movie first! It's special because you're here or something like that." Nora informs him, and Simon leads Bram to the living room couch, where Simon and Nora's parents were already sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Simon's mom noticed new people had entered the room and got up to greet Bram.

"You must be Bram, hi! It's so nice to finally meet you!" she gives him a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Spier, it's so nice to meet you too!" Bram responds.

"None of that Mrs. Spier crap, call me Emily." Mrs- er, Emily tells him.

"Um, okay then, uh, Emily," Bram says.  
"So Bram, has our Simon treated you well?" Mr. Spier asks.

"We've only been really dating for a day but he's already my favorite person on the planet," Bram answers and gives Simon a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Spier leans back and crosses his arms, "Good, good, and have you been treating my son well, Abraham?"

"Jack!"

"What?! I need to look out for Simon!" Simon's father shoots back, and Nora giggles.

"Trust me, if I were ever to hurt him ever again I would literally go to the ends of the earth to make it up to him." Bram tells him, and then rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Wait, again?" Emily questions, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Simon chuckles, dragging out the "g" in "long".

"Good thing we have time." Nora snickers, then sits down next to her father and grabs a handful of popcorn. So the boys tell the Spier family the story. _Their_ story. And it's good. They cry at some parts but are happy in the end, and even clap when they talk about their Ferris Wheel kiss.

"Alright, that was beautiful," Mr. Spier admits, "Now, when exactly do we have dinner?" and Nora jumps to her feet.

"Fuck," the young girl races to the kitchen. It's been a good day, and it only continues. Bram is sad to leave, and ends up actually sleeping over (as long as he and Simon promise not to do anything but cuddle, and cuddling is the most that they do, well, except for some small kisses).

"This was such a good day," Bram smiles and gives Simon a slow peck on the lips, which Simon ends up turning into a bit of a longer, sweeter kiss.

"Yeah, it was," Simon says after they break apart.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you were Jacques?" Bram asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Simon chuckles, "Did I mention how happy I am that you were Blue?" and Bram nods and pulls Simon into another kiss. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for my shitty writing and for wasting your time.


End file.
